bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Persephone
Outer Persephone is the eighth level of Bioshock 2. It's the outer area of Persephone Penal Colony. Subject Delta must get to Eleanor and turn her into a Big Sister. History This area houses Sofia Lamb's headquarters. Quarantine Room In here Eleanor Lamb is kept. BioShock 2 It is preceded by Fontaine Futuristics, and is followed by Inner Persephone. After getting Gil Alexander's genetic key, and entering it into a false oxygen station, Subject Delta unlocks a hidden elevator which takes him to the confines of Outer Persephone. The objective is to save Eleanor Lamb. After fighting two Big Sisters, Subject Delta reaches the Quarantine Room where Eleanor Lamb is being held. But he is suddenly halted as Sofia Lamb keeps the other door in front of him shut, while she speaks of Eleanor taking every action of the protagonist as "Gospel", until she finally says "Forgive me.", grabs the pillow from below a sleeping Eleanor Lamb, and smothers her with it until her heart stops long enough for the protagionist's bond with her to end completely. Once Subject Delta reawakens, he finds himself restrained and left to die. As Eleanor explains what has happened, a Little Sister appears and injects Delta with a solution that allows him to control the girl. He sees Rapture through her eyes, as a beautiful place of grandeur. Eleanor then orders the Little Sister first to slip behind her mother and turn off the locking system, then to find a Big Sister suit for her. Eventually, the protagonist finds all three pieces and gives them to Eleanor, who subsequently rescues the Little Sister, (or harvests, depending on the way the player has been acting) thereby transferring Deltas consciousness back to his old body. Once Delta reawakens, he sees Eleanor in her new Big Sister suit kill a Brute Splicer and cut Delta out of his restraints. Then Eleanor gives Delta a special plasmid called "Summon Eleanor" so that she can be called into battle when necessary. Delta leaves the room with Eleanor and goes through a barrage of many different splicers to reach the atrium into Inner Persephone. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People station. *There are 3 ADAM bodies. New Enemies *Elite Brute Splicer New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Summon Eleanor Audio Diaries *Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - The first room you come across on your right (after walking down the long hall). *Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - Right next to a Big Sister helmet. *Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - In front (to the left) of the big statue of the Big Daddy/Sister. *Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. *Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. Trivia *When Subject Delta is strapped to the table after he awakens, he is facing West. However, after the Little Sister event, Delta is found facing East. Category:Locations Category:Outer Persephone